Talos
Talos, once known as Tiber Septim, Ysmir, or the Dragonborn, Heir to the Seat of Sundered Kings, is the greatest hero-god of Mankind, and worshipped as the protector and patron of just rulership and civil society. Tiber Septim conquered all of Tamriel and ushered in the Third Era and the Third Empire. At his death he ascended to godhood as the God of War and Governance of the Nine Divines. Less prominent sects, such as the Talos Cult have been inspired by his apotheosis. Known as Heir to the Seat of Sundered Kings, Ysmir, the Dragon of the North and Dragonborn, he is also invoked as patron of questing heroes. He is referred to as the One in the phrase "The Eight and the One", as there were originally only Eight Divines before Tiber Septim Ascended to godhood. In Morrowind, Tiber Septim makes an appearance as his avatar "Wulf". In the time of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, the worship of Talos is banned throughout the Empire as per the agreement of the White-Gold Concordat. This treaty, which brought peace to the land, was formed on the condition that Talos worship would be outlawed. This allowed the Aldmeri Dominion (Whose agents within Skyrim are known as Thalmor) to stamp out Talos worship and worshippers throughout the Empire. However, if the Stormcloaks manage to win the Civil War, Talos worship will be returned to Skyrim and a shrine to him will be added in the Temple of the Divines in Solitude. Notes * The name Talos is taken from Greek mythology, wherein Talos was a giant bronze automaton given to Europa by Zeus. This is fitting, as the Emperor used the divine golem Numidium to conquer the Aldmeri Dominion. * Talos has also been referred to as Ysmir by the Nords. Ysmir is also listed in some texts as being a name given to Pelinal Whitestrake. * How exactly (And if) Tiber Septim became the god Talos is largely unknown and a matter of speculation and debate. One possibility is the Eight Divines somehow made him like them upon his death, though this implies a kind of direct intervention uncharacteristic of the Divines. Another possibility is that he mantled Lorkhan, and became Lorkhan, or at least took his place in the Pantheon. * The fact that Talos isn't present in Sovngarde (or as some NPCs say, he is present, under the mantle of Lorkhan) and that Shrines of Talos and Amulets of Talos have legitimate effects implies that Talos is in fact a god. Trivia *The story of Tiber Septims apotheosis to become the god Talos is similar to the story of Romulus. Romulus was addressing his army in the marshes of Capra when a whirlwind took him away, some Romans believed that Romulus had been taken to the heavens to be made a god. See also *Blessing of Talos *Altar of Talos *Great Chapel of Talos *Wayshrine of Talos *Blood of the Divines *Amulet of Talos *Shrine of Talos Talos Shrine.png|The Talos Shrine in Skyrim. Talos Shrine.jpg|Concept art of the Talos Shrine. Amulet of Talos.jpg|Concept art of the Amulet of Talos. 767px-2011-12-08_00013.jpg| Category:Deities Category:Nine Divines